Masquerade
by Your Coffee Monster
Summary: Lily Evans meets a mysterious stranger at the masquerade ball.


**December 31st, 6pm**

New Years Eve had finally arrived, and with it came the highly anticipated masquerade ball. For several months Lily had been trying to convince her fellow prefects that a masquerade would be the perfect event for New Years Eve. Normally, winter break extends over New Years, however this year they would all be in the castle. It seemed that students were safer at Hogwarts than in their own homes.

Dwelling on this fact failed to help anyone, so Lily was determined to help the students forget. If for only a night. Besides, why shouldn't students celebrate the holiday?

Convincing them took a few months and planning took over most of her holiday, but Lily could not have been more pleased. The long wooden tables usually present in the Great Hall had been substituted for smaller round tables along the edges of the vast room. The only lighting came from candles strewn about the ceiling, which created, in Lily's opinion, an apt mood for the ball. The walls seemed to sparkle in the moonlight shining through the windows, and the music made the room feel almost dream-like. It felt like anything could happen. Everything looked perfect. Now if only she could ban a few housemates from attending in order to keep it that way.

Since her initial announcement, several people had been against the event. Especially the Marauders. For example, for the past two days, since they arrived back from break, James Potter had been criticizing her about this dance. Even this morning he wouldn't let up.

**8 hours earlier (10 am)**

Lily stood on a table, adjusting one of the candles, wondering why James was so worked up. In fact, why was he even in here? He had been complaining about this event ever since she could remember.

"So, why are we hosting this dance again? It seems like a waste of time. No catchy music? No butterbeer? I would rather spend the evening practicing for our next match." James hopped off the table he was sitting on and began twisting something dark between his fingers. Maybe it was a decoration, and he was planning on helping her after all. "We cannot lose another game. Last month's slip up to Ravenclaw was unacceptable. If I were Captain, I would have us out there every night. If they can't handle the cold, they can shove it."

He began pacing along the table, lost in his thoughts. Lily rolled her eyes and smiled at his ramblings.

She glanced down at him and took in his ruffled appearance. Does he ever brush that hair?

Recently, they had been getting along well, and she was actually enjoying his company. The first several years had been rough going, but maybe they could get through the next year and a half without too much animosity.

James continued to pace while she adjusted a second candle, and once she finished she looked around to see if others needed fixing. Lily spotted one a few meters down, so she hopped down and made her way to the next table. James had finally stopped pacing, yet his movement left him right in her path. She stopped walking and looked up into his hazel eyes. He was gazing at her with the most peculiar expression. He looked frustrated, yet hopeful. Determined, yet scared. She reached up and placed her hand on his chest, and watched his eyes widen at the touch. He wasn't afraid of her, right? Lily Evans couldn't inspire fear in someone! Well, maybe in James. In fact, he was the only person she could believe it of.

She shot him a questioning look and his face cleared. Now he only seemed determined. What an odd expression at a time like this; though, the look in his eyes did make him look quite attractive. It was always a bit sexy to see James when he had a purpose - whether it's quidditch or playing a prank on an unsuspecting victim. Wait? Could she say that? Could she think that James, James Potter, was sexy? Just last year she hated him, especially with how he treated Severus. Ah, Severus. That was enough to put her in a bad mood.

Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed that skewed candle and was back on track. Lily took her hand, and pushed James lightly away.

"Please take care not to get in my way. I've only a few hours and much to do."

James backed up a step, and cringed at her words. "Well, don't let me get in your way. I wouldn't want to ruin your 'perfect' evening." With that, James turned on his heel and stalked out of the room.

**Present**

Sighing at the memory, Lily began her trek upstairs. Along the way, she passed masked housemates sporting extravagant dressing gowns. It felt good to see that she was not the only one excited about this event. Once she reached her dormitory, she began dressing. As she fastened on her mask, she promised herself one thing: that she would dance with at least one person this evening. Even if that person was just Gemma, her fellow Gryffindor and best friend, since Severus at least.

After a few last minute adjustments, Lily made her way downstairs to join in the festivities. When she entered the Great Hall, she received a few startled stares, but she expected that when she decided to pair her green dress with her fiery hair. The peacock-feathered mask may have also contributed, but for once Lily was determined not to let their thoughts affect her. She quickly spotted Gemma in her deep red dress and made her way towards her table. Gemma always had a tough demeanor, but for Lily she displayed one of her rare smiles… and a fairly loud wolf whistle.

Embarrassed, Lily made her way to her friend's side quickly. Her expression must have given away her feelings, because instantly Gemma started laughing.

"Hey Red, you look great!" she exclaimed.

"Oh give it up Gem."

"Who me? I'm sorry, but who would give you a hard time if I stopped? Well, I suppose there's always James." Gemma shrugged and began searching the room. Lily tried to ignore the comment and began looking around as well. She was impressed. The room was packed, and her fellow students appeared to be having a great time. What a relief.

After a minute, Gemma got up, gave her a small smile and made her way to the dance floor. Lily looked towards the floor and noticed Atkin Price, a seventh year Ravenclaw, watching her friend move towards him. She rolled her eyes and started looking around herself. Lily was determined to forget about the earlier incident and enjoy herself.

Across the floor, she noticed someone staring at her. He was dressed in a crisp black dressing gown, shiny black shoes, and a matte black mask that hooded his eyes and went well with his dark hair. Now this was someone she wanted to get to know. He looked polished and clean with his hair combed and gelled back.

Lily got up from her table, and with a confidence she didn't know she possessed, walked over to the mysterious gentleman. She watched him notice her interest. He straightened his posture, pulled his hands out of his pockets and gave a small smile.

When Lily reached him, she smiled at his obvious interest. It gave her the extra confidence she needed, so she held her hand out and gave it a go.

"Would you like to dance?"

He bowed his head a bit, and softly grabbed her hand. Then he turned around and led them the few feet to the dance floor. The masquerade's theme was elegant, so the music range was classy and fairly narrow. The first song they had was a waltz. He tentatively wrapped his arms around her, giving her a chance to pull away if it felt like too much. Though, Lily couldn't imagine wanting to. The mystery man's was cute - very cute. And his body fit perfectly with hers.

Throughout the first song, his face was shadowed, yet that added to the mystery. Each movement kept her fascinated. His strong jaw. The feel of his hand on her hip. His glittering dark eyes. The strength in his other hand as it clasped hers.

Now she really felt like she was in a dream. Who was this mystery man and how hadn't she noticed him before? As the song began to wind down, she asked him his name. The fellow student just ducked his head and gave a small smile. So she tried again.

"Well then, which house are you in? It can't be Gryffindor, I would have known if you were in my own house. Hmm.. I bet you're in Ravenclaw. Is that it?"

The mystery student inclined his head. Then, the music changed into a quicker beat. Taking advantage of the change in pace, he took hold of both her hands, quickly let go of one, and spun her out into the dance floor, keeping her other hand securely in his. Lily couldn't control her sudden smile, and started laughing. The mystery man spun her back so her back was to his chest and held her there for a moment. She leaned back into his strong chest and savored the contact. And then suddenly, she decided that it didn't matter anymore. Who cares who her dance partner is?

The decision made her feel alive.

Throughout the evening, they spun around and around. Well it was mostly her moving around. He anchored them to their spot and seemed to enjoy watching her work the floor. She frequently noticed his small smiles, and was glad to see that he was having as much fun as she. Her dance partner never spoke, but it didn't matter. She was having the time of her life.

Too soon the evening was over. The last song finished up, and she felt like Cinderella at midnight. Time to say goodbye to her prince.

They pulled apart, with their hands still clasped, and began to say goodbye.

"Thank you for the wonderful evening. I couldn't have asked for a better dance partner."

He inclined his head, gave a small smile, and continued gazing into her eyes. She tried to memorize his face in the darkness, but it was almost impossible. His features seemed to blur together. Lily focused on his eyes, as much as possible, and discovered that she didn't want to let him go just yet. This night had been close to perfect. But one more thing would put it over the top.

Lily began to focus on his lips. She leaned in close. She could feel his breath brushing across her face. Their lips were inches away and the tension was unbearable. His hand had moved to her hip, gripping her dress tightly. His breath was coming fast, and his tongue ran across his lips, making them glisten in the dim lighting,

Then, his head dipped down and her hand was at his lips. Her dance partner pulled her hand away, dipped his head and walked out of the Great Hall. Lily didn't recover herself until after he disappeared from sight.

What a tease! Yet, what a gentleman! She didn't know what to think. The move was charming, but bloody hell! What does a girl have to do to get a kiss! Maybe Gemma can enlighten her (or give her a few suggestions) later.

Lily made her way into the hall and up to Gryffindor common room, all the while thinking about her mysterious date. Would she ever find out who he was? Would he contact her? Did he like her the way she thought?

Outside the Fat Lady there was a backup, it seem that a few students _had_ gotten themselves something stronger to drink, but Lily decided to take a break from her prefect duties for the evening. After she helped them enter, she went up to the girl's dormitory and readied herself for bed. She wondered how Gemma's night had been. Maybe her absence was a good sign.

Lily went to lie down and soon realized that the book she had been reading the night before was down in the common room. Grunting and muttering to herself about her unlucky evening, Lily walked down the stairs. She reached the room, walked over to the side table and picked up her novel. Behind her, the stairs to the common room began to creak. Lily spun around just in time to see always-disheveled James Potter walking down the stairs.

After her night with the perfect gentlemen, Lily couldn't help but compare the two. James's messy hair and skewed glasses. His trademark quidditch t-shirt. That infuriating smirk. In the end, they were nothing alike. Though, Lily couldn't quite help but appreciate the way those quintessentially James things fit him so well. He was quite attractive, even if Lily hated to admit it. She thought it might be the quidditch. Toning all of those muscles.

As Lily pondered the thought, James made his way to the sofa and picked up something, twisting it between his fingers. He walked back towards Lily and stopped in front of her, looking concerned.

"Evans, you all right?"

Lily glanced up into his eyes, and started to get lost again. How had they gone from being enemies to comforting each other?

"Are you daft Evans? What's going on?"

Lily blinked and suddenly remembered how frustrating James could be. This is why she couldn't ponder James Potter! This is why she had to focus on mysterious gentlemen or at least blokes that treated her well. Lily's annoyance began boiling over, but she tampered it down as best as she could.

"My night was marvelous! Thanks for asking."

James looked at her with a quizzical glance, and said, "Lily, I didn't ask you about…"

"I met this fit guy," she continued.

"Oh, bugger it."

"He enjoyed the masquerade, looked quite sharp, and was a fabulous dancer."

"Lily, I should tell you…"

"Mmm… I can't wait to see him again. And his lips! Such skillful lips." Lily knew she was exaggerating a bit, but it felt so good to rub her good fortune in a bit.

James' eyes had started to bug out of his head, and Lily couldn't help but feel a bit proud. It took a lot to stun Potter, and she had accomplished it in one minute, tops. Suddenly James started smiling. And it was one of the biggest smiles she had ever seen. He looked as if he had won the World Cup! And he was chuckling! The arse!

James eventually began to calm down, but the smile was still evident.

"Are you finished yet? Because I'd like to return to my room sometime tonight."

James just continued to smile and glanced down at his hands. Lily looked down to see what he was twisting about between his fingers and recognized the object. She felt all of the breath leave her body.

James Sodding Potter!

In between his fingers was a matte black mask. It was identical to the black mask that her mystery partner had been wearing.

James took in her stunned silence and must have decided that it was past time to leave.

"You know, I did actually attend your fancy ball. Believe it or not, I actually enjoyed myself quite a bit." James flashed a small smile, one meant to reassure. "I was even able to dance with the most stunning bird there."

James reached up to Lily's chin, pushed his finger up, snapping her jaw shut, and removed his hand from her face.

"G'nite Lily." With that, he turned and walked back up the stairs.

Lily didn't know whether she should be embarrassed or furious. But one thing was for sure; she would find a way to get back at the tosser.


End file.
